


Of First Dates and Friends

by coldairballoons



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert is a "helpful" friend, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic! Ralbert, Race cannot cook 2019 confirmed, Spot is referenced, fluff!, friendship!, swearing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: Race cannot cook--and Albert is there for moral support. It's short but "sweet", as in there's no angst.





	Of First Dates and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> It's platonic mostly.

“I can’t believe this.”

“Racetrack Higgins, you really did fuck up.” Albert joked, tossing another piece of popcorn into his mouth. “Just order a pizza or something!”

“I said I’d cook dinner for him!” Race protested, swiveling around on his sock-clad feet. “It’s our anniversary! I wanna do something nice!”

Albert laughed. “He won’t break up with you because you burned the casserole, Racer.” He said, causing Race to collapse in a dramatic heap upon the ground. 

“You okay?”

“What am I gonna do, Al?” Race sighed, draping the back of his hand across his forehead. “I can’t cook for shit.” 

Albert sighed, leaping up from his spot on the couch, and walked over to where the overly dramatic pile of Race lay. “I’ll order pizza. Or go pick up takeout. You can find some shitty romcom on Netflix. You know he’ll still love spending time with you.” Race groaned.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He grumbled, rolling over and getting to his feet. “You’re the worst best friend to ever exist.”

“Yeah, I know, love you too, pal.” Albert smiled, turning and grabbing his phone from the kitchen table. “You. Clean this,” he gestured around the room, “up.”

Race sighed, smiling, and whacked Albert with the back of his hand lightly. “Fine.”


End file.
